forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drow
Die Drow leben im Unterreich und verabscheuen alle anderen Elfenvölker. Sie sehen sich als die einzig überlegene Spezies an und erhalten ihre Berechtigung direkt von Lolth, die sie über alle anderen Götter stellen. Sie sind auch als Dunkelelfen bekannt, bzw. werden von anderen Elfen auch manchmal als Ilythiiri bezeichnet. Dabei waren die Ilythiiri allerdings nur ein Teil der Vorfahren heutiger Dunkelelfen, eben jener, welcher im Reich Ilythiir lebte. Aussehen Drow haben das Erscheinungsbild von Elfen, mit den spitzen Ohren, den mandelförmigen Augen, sie sind jedoch meist etwas schlanker und kleiner, als die der Oberfläche und oft sogar attraktiver. Der auffälligste Unterschied ist natürlich ihre tiefschwarze Haut und die weißen Haare, wobei sie manchmal auch leicht grau oder platinblond wirken. Ihre Augenfarbe variiert meist zwischen rot, weiß, purpur, grün und goldfarben. Durchschnittlich sind sie zwischen 1,65 und 1,83 Meter groß und wiegen zwischen 42 und 70 kg, wobei Frauen oft ein wenig größer und schwerer sind. Kleidung Ihr Stil ist oft aufschlussreich und manchmal skandalös. Allerdings kleiden sich gar nicht so viele Drow, auf enthüllende Weise, da auch Kleidung einen starken Ausdruck von Dominanz und Stellung hat. Kleidung ist ein Schutz, nicht mal so sehr gegen physische Angriffe, als vielmehr will man nicht Schwach erscheinen. Eine Drow die kein perfektes Äußeres hat, wird dies unter Kleidung zu verhüllen suchen. Jene die sich also als perfekt und stark ansehen, fürchten keinerlei Häme wegen ihres Auftretens. Natürlich sind sich Drow auch der Wirkung ihrer Kleidung bewusst und wissen die Kunst der Verführung für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Drow fühlen sich nun mal zu Perfektion hingezogen und so werden jene wohl eher die passenden Partner und damit auch Gelegenheiten finden, die sie anzulocken verstehen. Das Material der Kleidung besteht aus den Dingen, welche den Drow im Unterreich zur Verfügung stehen. Die meisten Stoffe bestehen aus Fasern von Pilzen, Tierhaar und Netzgeweben, die Knöpfe sind aus Metall und Knochen, auch Leder findet Verwendung. Insbesondere Leder wird gern genutzt, ist es doch leicht verfügbar und bietet guten Schutz. Feine Stoffe aus Netzgeweben sind fast nur für die Reichen vorbehalten, zum Teil sehr transparent, oft mit wertvollen Edelsteinen besetzt. Alle, selbst die durchscheinendsten Gewänder, haben mindestens eine versteckte Tasche, wo der Träger Waffen und andere Dinge verbergen kann. Da viele vornehme Drow einen Hauch von Nichts tragen, sind sie ziemlich kreativ darin, wo sie ihre Sachen griffbereit verstecken können. Sprache Es mag überraschen, aber Drow haben keine wirklich eigene Sprache. Stattdessen sprechen sie die Gemeine Sprache des Unterreichs und verschiedene Dialekte des Elfischen. Verwirrend für Außenstehende ist dabei, dass sie beides relativ gemischt verwenden und ständig von einem ins andere wechseln, sei es mitten im Gespräch oder gar mitten im Satz. Nur wenn sie mit Oberflächenelfen reden, weigern sie sich vehement die Elfensprache zu nutzen und zwingen sie die Sprache des Unterreichs zu erlernen. Eine besondere Sprache haben sie dennoch. Es gibt eine Drow Zeichensprache. Sie dient vor allem zum lautlosen Kommunizieren in militärischen Situationen, ist aber ausgeprägt genug, um auch in anderen Bereichen Anwendung zu finden und erlaubt den Drow sich so ausreichend untereinander auszudrücken. Erstaunlicherweise sind viele der verwendeten Finger- und Handzeichen denen der arkanen Zeichensprache sehr ähnlich, welche jeder Magieanwender zum Zaubern können muss. Es gibt auch eine geschriebene Form der Zeichensprache, die im Wesentlich aus Linien besteht, welche die Fingersetzung andeuten. Die Schriftform ist aber weniger entwickelt und reicht nur aus, um simple Anweisungen für Richtungen und simple Warnungen zu geben. Viele Drow beherrschen darüber hinaus noch weitere Sprachen. Händler können so oftmals auch Sprachen der Oberwelt, besonders die gemeine Handelssprache. Priesterinnen erlernen oftmals auch die Sprache des Abgrunds, da sie häufig in Kontakt mit Wesen dieser Ebenen, oder Dienern Lolths stehen. Aber auch Drakonisch, Aquan und die Sprache der Goblins sind nicht ungewöhnlich für die Drow. Schwangerschaft und Kindheit Drow sind fruchtbarer als andere Elfen, sie bekommen mehr Kinder und ihre Tragzeit ist kürzer. Sie nutzen allerdings für die Schwangerschaft und Geburt keine magischen Mittel, um es zu erleichtern, oder Sterblichkeit zu verringern. Wer die Geburt nicht übersteht, ob Kind oder Mutter, war ohnehin zu schwach für die Gesellschaft. Die geborenen Kinder werden, besonders bei den höheren Schichten, von Dienern in gemeinschaftlichen Wohnbereichen erzogen, welche von Familien, oder ganzen Häusern genutzt werden. Die Kinder sind nicht weniger temperamentvoll, als die Erwachsenen, sie werden sogar dazu ermutigt ihre Probleme mit Gewalt zu lösen. Wenn es nicht stark genug ist in einer solchen Umgebung zu überleben, macht das nichts. Möglicherweise ist gerade diese brutale Umgebung der Grund dafür, dass Drowkinder sich schneller entwickeln, als die anderer Elfen, fast so schnell wie Menschen. Ihre schulische Ausbildung beginnt bereits mit 8 oder 10 Jahren und ist sehr konzentriert. Sie erhalten zwar eine grundsätzliche Ausbildung, aber dabei wird hoher Wert auf den Glauben an die Drow und ihre Göttin gelegt, sowie auf ein oder zwei besondere Gebiete, für die sie eine Begabung zeigen, oder Interesse haben. Mit 20 erreichen sie das Erwachsenenalter, wobei dies nur für einen kleinen Teil gilt. Ein Drittel überlebt die Kindheit nicht, wird Opfer von Morden oder gar zu religiösen Zwecken geopfert. Ihre Ausbildung wechselt nun von der Gruppenerziehung zur Anleitung unter einem einzelnen Mentor. Wenn sie von diesem nicht irgendwann getötet werden, lernen sie alles Notwendige, um ihren weiteren Weg allein zu finden. Gesellschaft und Kultur Eines der großen Geheimnisse des Lebens ist es, wie die Drow, trotz sie egoistische Ambitionen und Vorankommen durch Mord, Intrigen und Täuschung fördern, doch das Gedeihen der Gemeinschaft über das der Individuen stellen können. Als Ganzes mangelt es der Drow-Gesellschaft jedweden persönlichen Werten. Die Kultur der Drow achtet Fähigkeiten nicht um ihrer selbst willen und feiert den Erfolg einzelner Drow auch nicht. Es ist jedoch nicht so, als spielten sie diese Dinge herunter, sie merken nur nicht, dass sie wichtig sind. Das, was in ihrer Kultur wirklich zählt, ist, wie gründlich und effektiv ein Individuum die Gesellschaft formen und verändern kann. Auf den Punkt gebracht, wie viel Autorität hat ein Individuum über andere Drow und die von der Gemeinschaft benötigten Ressourcen. Drow denken in recht klaren Prinzipien. Ist etwas nicht gut, muss es schlecht sein. Wenn etwas nicht stark ist, dann muss es schwach sein. Daraus ergibt sich, dass Drow mit Autorität wertvoll sind und jene ohne oder mit wenig Macht wertlos. Ein schwacher Drow ist also nur dazu da von jenen die Autorität besitzen gehandelt, ausgenutzt und eventuell verschwendet zu werden. Versklavung, Folter und Mord sind keine Verbrechen, wenn sie von einem höhergestellten Wesen begangen werden. Sie meiden es dennoch wahllos zu töten, aber meist nur, weil sie fürchten ausversehen die Diener von noch mächtigeren zu erwischen. Dieser Glaube an die schiere Macht ließ die Gesellschaft der Drow zu dem werden, was sie heute ist. Interaktionen werden also stets von einer Hierarchie zwischen Untergebenen und Übergeordneten bestimmt. Drow ordnen jedes Wesen, ob Drow oder Nichtdrow, in eine von drei Kategorien ein. Ganz oben stehen jene, die man zufriedenstellen muss, die mehr Macht haben (so lange bis sie ersetzt werden). Dann all diejenigen, welche nützliche Werkzeuge für die eigenen Ambitionen und Pläne sind. Ganz unten stehen die Schwachen, die wertlos und ersetzbar sind und allenfalls als einfache Werkzeuge und Fußtruppen taugen. Vom General zum Soldaten, bis hin zum Kaufmann und seinem Kunden, dreht sich alles darum, wer die Macht hat. Es gibt somit auch kaum Grund zum Feilschen. Ist der Kunde von höherem Stand als der Händler, kann er sich das nehmen, was er will, zum Preis den er will. Nur beim Handeln mit Nichtdrow kann es unter Umständen zum Feilschen kommen, aber dabei sollten die Nichtdrow mit großer Vorsicht walten. Drow sind grausam, zumindest erscheinen sie Außenstehenden als ungewöhnlich pervers und brutal. Sie sind zweifelsohne Meister im Foltern und schmerzhaften Töten. Für sie ist es aber Teil ihrer hierarchischen Gesellschaft und völlig gerechtfertigt, wenn es einem Zweck dient. Sie sehen im Grunde keinen Unterschied darin, einen Untergebenen zu foltern, ein Pferd zu peitschen, um es anzutreiben, oder einfach ein altes Werkzeug zu reparieren. Bringt es Ergebnisse, ist das alles, was wichtig ist. Es zählt eben nur, wer oben ist, und wer unten. Deshalb zieht sich durch alle Gesellschaftsschichten der Drow ein ständiger Kampf der Individuen um Macht über andere zu erhalten und sich rücksichtslos die gesellschaftliche Leiter hinaufzuarbeiten. Die restlichen Drow sind da schließlich auch nicht gnädig. Dies führt zu den perfidesten Intrigen und heimlichsten Plänen, aber auch zur Schwächung einzelner und manchmal der Gesellschaft im entscheidenden Moment. Ein Soldat wird durchaus auch seinem Vorgesetzten heimlich zusetzen, indem er ihm die Ausrüstung vor einer wichtigen Schlacht sabotiert und hofft, danach selbst gut wegzukommen. Händler werden versuchen, ihre Konkurrenten zu sabotieren. Eine treue Dienerin wird ihre Herrin vergiften, wenn sie dadurch Aufstiegschancen sieht. Paranoia ist für Drow keine Krankheit, sie ist eine Überlebensversicherung. Namen Drownamen bestehen in der Regel aus einem Vornamen und dem Namen des Hauses, dem sie angehören. Allerdings haben nur adelige Angehörige eines Hauses das Recht, den Hausnamen als Nachnamen zu führen und genießen damit auch einige andere Sonderrechte. Die normalen Fußsoldaten und Niederen eines Hauses gehören dem Familienverband zwar an, werden aber nur mit ihrem Vornamen gerufen. Gesetze und Traditionen Drow sind unglaublich traditionsbewusst und zugleich innovativ. Im ständigen Kampf um den Aufstieg und um den eigenen Fall zu verhindern, müssen sie sich wechselnden Gegebenheiten anpassen und ständig neue Pläne ent- und verwerfen. Dennoch gibt es Traditionen, an die man sich zu halten hat, eben dass man höher stehende Drow achten und sich zu unterwerfen hat (auch wenn man insgeheim schon an der Beseitigung dieser Person arbeitet). Doch nur selten wurden Traditionen wirklich in geschriebene Gesetze umgewandelt. Gibt es keine formalen Gesetze, gibt es auch keine Organe, um für ihre Einhaltung zu sorgen. Die wohl wichtigste Tradition, ja das Gesetz, ist der Wille von Lolth. Niemand wird sich dagegen stellen (zumindest nicht offen), niemand wird die Erfüllung von Lolths Wünschen verhindern, oder die Kirche wird für grausame Bestrafung sorgen. Es kann vorkommen, dass einzelne Drow die Kirche herbeirufen, um jemanden für ein Vergehen zu bestrafen, steht dafür aber dann in der Schuld der Priesterinnen. Auch das Umgekehrte kommt manchmal vor, dass die Kirche ein mächtiges Haus auffordert, ihnen zum „Recht“ zu verhelfen. Bestrafung durch Drow ist immer brutal und effizient. In manchen Fällen wird ein Delinquent seines Besitzes und Status beraubt. Viel öfter jedoch, wird das Individuum Sklave eines Hauses oder der Kirche. Natürlich sind auch Folter und Hinrichtung völlig normal. Drow glauben nicht an Gefangenschaft als Strafe, noch daran, dass man eine zweite Chance erhalten sollte. Regierung und Herrschaft Zu sagen, dass die Drow von einer matriarchalen Theokratie beherrscht werden, ist einerseits zutreffend, andererseits auch irreführend. Es stimmt, dass die führenden Elemente der Gesellschaft die Priesterinnen Lolths und die Matronen sind. Sie aber Regierung zu bezeichnen, wäre verfehlt. So wie Drow von Traditionen beherrscht werden, aber keine Gesetze kennen, werden sie von diesen einflussreichen Personen angeführt, die aber keine formale Regierung darstellen. Es gibt in einer Stadt der Drow keine Anführerin, keine Fürstin, erst recht keinen Bürgermeister. Eine Drownation hat keine Kaiserin oder gar Königin. thumb|Eine typische Drowstadt|right|300px Die Drowgesellschaft wird nur durch ein recht wackliges Bündnis ihrer drei mächtigsten Glieder zusammengehalten und regiert. Der Kirche von Lolth, welche die einflussreichste Fraktion bildet. Ihre Klerikerinnen verkünden den Willen der Spinnenkönigin, führen die Rituale aus und ehren die Weberin der Netze. Sie haben im Grunde das Recht alles im Namen der grausamen Göttin zu verlangen. Auch wenn die Priesterinnen die oberste Schicht der Gesellschaft bilden, so hat die Kirche oft nicht die Macht, um die nötigen Maßnahmen durchzusetzen und zu ergreifen. Dafür braucht sie die verschiedenen Häuser, die Familienklans. Sie werden im Normalfall von einer Mutter Oberin geführt. Dabei sind diese selbst Klerikerinnen von Lolth und oftmals in ihrer Kirche die mächtigsten der Führerschaft. Die Kirche wird also nicht von einer einzigen Stimme geführt, sondern von vielen Frauen, die alle dem Willen Lolths gehorchen. Die Häuser sind es, welche die wirtschaftliche und militärische Macht einer jeden Stadt der Drow inne haben. In einigen Städten mögen einzelne Häuser mächtiger als alle anderen sein und damit praktisch bestimmend für die Stadt, andernorts müssen sich mehrere große zusammentun, um die Menge der kleineren Häuser in Schach zu halten. Nie gelang es, dass ein einzelnes Haus jemals die Macht über mehrere Städte hatte, auch wenn viele sich in anderen Städten engagieren und ihre Vasallen unter den fremden Häusern haben. Jedes Haus ist mit anderen durch komplizierte Netze aus Verträgen, Konflikten, Allianzen und Betrügereien verbunden. Wenn eines zu mächtig wird, werden sich andere zusammentun, um es zu stürzen (auch wenn sie öffentlich vorgeben, es zu unterstützen). Die dritte Stütze ist das Militär, in einigen Gemeinschaften kann es sogar die Regierung bilden. Drow Städte haben keine stehenden Heere, dies würde eine gemeinsame Regierung voraussetzen. Viele kleine Einheiten machen die Armeen aus. Sie bestehen aus den Milizen der Häuser, ihren Sklaven und Söldnern, Dienern und Familienmitgliedern. Somit sind sie also meist nur der verlängerte Arm eines Hauses. Unterstützt werden sie von unabhängigen Söldnertruppen, die ihre Kräfte an die Häuser und die Kirche vermieten. Die Hausarmee ist für ein Haus wichtig. So wichtig, dass die Matronen sie nicht ignorieren können und in manchen Fällen sogar sie den wahren Einfluss haben. Manchmal geschah es auch, dass die Generäle von Armeen verfeindeter Häuser sich ohne Wissen ihrer Mütter Oberinnen verbündeten und so Krisen herbeiriefen, aus denen sie als die neuen Führer hervorgingen. Eine weiteres Element im Kampf um die Macht stellen in vielen Städten die Magier dar. In der Regel sind sie männliche Drow, da die meisten Frauen den Weg der Klerikerin Lolths wählen. Magier dienen ebenfalls den Matronen, sind jedoch innerhalb einer Stadt auch als eigenständige Gemeinschaft und Schule, ähnlich der Kirche Lolths organisiert. Einzelne Magier können für eine Matrone eine bedeutende Hilfe im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft innerhalb der Familie, aber auch gegenüber anderen Häusern sein. Mancher Magier kann sich sogar als heimlicher Herrscher eines Hauses entpuppen, wie es im Falle des Hauses Agrach Dyrr im Verlauf des Kriegs der Spinnenkönigin ans Licht kam. Einen Sonderfall stellt die Stadt Sshamath dar. Hier herrscht nicht die Kirche Lolths, sondern ein Bündnis der mächtigsten Magier in Form der Konklave und es gelang diesen das Matriarchat sogar zu durchbrechen. Geschlechterrollen Die Überlegenheit der Frauen ist tief verwurzelt. Frauen gelten als stärker, gerissener, und emotional kontrollierter, aber vor allem, als heiliger und Lolth frommer zugewandt. Männer werden dagegen als intellektuell, geistiger und physisch minderwertiger angesehen und dienen nur für physische und handwerkliche Arbeiten, oder zur Fortpflanzung. Dennoch sind natürlich männliche Drow allen anderen Rassen überlegen, also auch weiblichen Angehörigen fremder Spezies. Einer der Hauptgründe für diese frauendominierende Haltung kommt von Lolth selbst. Sie hatte mehrere Gefährten, diese aber alle aus unterschiedlichen Gründen verlassen, verraten, abgeworfen. Welchen Grund das auch haben mag, so gelten für sie Frauen mehr, als Männer. Der Vergleich mit den Spinnen, welche ihr heilig sind, tut sein übriges. Bei vielen Spinnenarten sind die Weibchen größer und stärker, die Männchen rein zur Paarung da und überleben das oftmals nicht. Ein weiterer Grund liegt im üblichen Kampf um Dominanz über andere Drow verborgen. Da Frauen ohnehin gerade die dominierende Kraft der Gesellschaft sind, führen sie besonders stark den Kampf um die Herrschaft über andere aus. Somit halten sie die Männer absichtlich niedrig, um nicht noch zusätzliche Konkurrenten zu haben. In der Hinsicht halten die Frauen also stets zusammen, wenn es um die Unterdrückung der männlichen Drow geht. Männliche Drow haben wenig politische Macht, aber nicht alle sind nur Spielzeug und Besitz der Frauen. Einige der begabtesten Krieger, Künstler und mächtigsten Magier sind Männer. Gerade ihr vermeintlich niederer Status in der Gesellschaft inspiriert viele zu Höchstleistungen und ist Ansporn genug. Da sie wenig Macht haben und ständig fürchten müssen von den Priesterinnen aus einer Laune heraus bestraft zu werden, können nur jene ihrer Position sicher sein, die sich auf die eine oder andere Art unentbehrlich machen. Von der offenen Machtausübung ausgeschlossen, sind viele Männer Meister darin geworden, andere Wege der Machtergreifung und –ausübung zu finden. In den untersten Schichten der Drow Gesellschaft ist dies weitgehend anders. Die Rollen zwischen Frauen und Männern sind dort nicht sonderlich verschieden. Beide sind oftmals nur Diener für höhere Drow, oder können Läden betreiben, Soldaten, oder Künstler sein. Religion thumb|Die Dunklen Seldarine|left|300px Nur im prinzipiellen Sinne, sind Drow pantheistisch. Während Menschen zahllose Götter verehren, oft gleichzeitig, Elfen Corellon Larethian zwar über alle anderen stellen, sie dennoch alle verehren, gibt es für die Drow nur Lolth. Auch wenn der Drow Pantheon andere Götter kennt, wie Ghaunadaur und Vhaeraun, sind diese höchstens zweitrangig, egal wie sehr individuelle Drow sie verehren mögen, die Gesellschaft als Ganzes wird sie nie anerkennen. Die Drow ehren somit zwar andere Götter, aber die meisten sehen sie nicht als wirkliche Götter an und beten sie nicht mit der Hingabe an, die sie für die Spinnenkönigin praktizieren. So ist es den Kriegern durchaus gestattet Selvetarm zu huldigen, aber eine wirkliche Glaubensgemeinschaft und Kirche, wie für Lolth, wird es nie geben. Religion ist bei Drow keine freiwillige Handlungsweise, sondern integraler Bestandteil jeder Lebensgestaltung. Da ihre Klerikerinnen regieren, treiben sie die gesamte Gesellschaft mit grausamer Effizienz zum Gehorsam und zur Verehrung von Lolth. Sie verlangen Teilnahme an den Riten und jene, die sich weigern, sind unvermeidlich die nächsten Opfer. Solch drastische Maßnahmen sind jedoch nur selten nötig, da die Drow in der Regel Lolth von sich aus verehren, sei es aus wirklicher Hingabe, oder schlicht Angst vor der Macht und dem Zorn der Göttin. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Der größte Teil der Dunkelelfen lebte im Reich von Ilythiir. Doch die heutigen Drow erinnern sich nur ungern daran, da sie das Versagen dieser Vorfahren für den Grund ihres Falls verantwortlich machen. Zu ihren Gunsten muss man sagen, dass sie damit nicht unrecht haben und andererseits wohl nur sehr wenige der heutigen Drow sich überhaupt dieser frühen Geschichte bewusst sind. Bereits -18000 TZ entdeckten einige Häuser der Ilythiiri Ghaunadaur und beginnen ihn zu verehren. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten entdecken sie auch den Rest der Dunklen Seldarin, wie zum Beispiel Lolth. -17100 TZ gelingt es Assassinen und Spionen der Ilythiiri einen Konflikt zwischen Syópiir, Thearnytaar und Eiellûr auszulösen und die drei Elfenreiche daran zu hindern, sich zu einem einheitlichen Staat zu vereinigen. Dieses Ereignis wird als Krieg der Drei Blätter bekannt. Erster Kronen Krieg Im Verlauf des Krieges begannen die Ilythiiri die Mondelfen von Orishaar anzugreifen. Sie gaben dafür an, dass diese das Reich von Aryvandaar unterstützten, aber das war nur ein schwacher Vorwand, um rasch neues Land zu erobern. Dennoch führte dieser Konflikt vermutlich zum folgenden Krieg. Zweiter Kronen Krieg Diesmal lösten die Ilythiiri den Krieg aus, indem sie ihre Cousins von Miyeritar rächen wollten, wo sich eine weitere Enklave der Dunkelelfen befand. Sie löschten Thaernytaar, Eiellûr, Syòrpiir und Orishaar aus und für die kommenden 1200 Jahre folgten brutale Angriffe auf die Elfen von Keltomir. Während dieses Krieges wurde das erste Mal der Begriff Dhaerow für die Ilythiiri benutzt, das elfische Wort für Verräter. Dies war auch die Stunde von Lolth, welche ihre Chance sah, eine komplette Unterart der Elfen zu unterwerfen. Die noblen Häuser der Ilythiiri suchten mittels Bündnissen mit mächtigen Dämonen, ihre Macht auszubauen. Lolth sandte den Balor Wendonai zu ihnen. Dieser verhalf dem Haus Sethomiir zur Vorherrschaft über die Dunkelelfen, indem er ihren Führer Geirildin mit dunkler Macht ausstattete. Andere Häuser versuchten ebenfalls solche Bündnisse zu bekommen, einerseits weil sie Sethomiir neideten, andererseits, um sich eigene Königreiche in angrenzenden Elfengebieten zu erobern. Durch ihre dämonischen Verbündeten verführt, wurden die Ilythiiri Verehrer von Krieg, Folter und schlimmeren Dingen. Ihr ehemals eigentlich berechtigter Grund der Rache wurde hohl und leer, angesichts der Brutalität ihres eigenen Vorgehens. Vierter Kronen Krieg Während des dritten Kronen Krieges wurde das Reich von Miyeritar vernichtet, was die Ilythiiri richtigerweise mit Aryvandaar in Verbindung brachten. Währenddessen widmeten sie ihre elfische Hochmagie vollkommen der Kriegsführung und sie erreichten damit eine Verwüstung unvergleichlichen Ausmaßes. Binnen 40 Jahren zerstörten sie vollkommen das Reich von Shantel Othreier, dem nächsten Außenposten des Vyshantaar Imperiums (zu dem Aryvandaar inzwischen im 3. Kronen Krieg geworden war). In Liedern wird berichtet, dass sie Steine vom Himmel fallen ließen und die Erde zum Kochen brachten und Bäume zum Schreien. Die Berichte der Flüchtlinge verbreiteten so viel Grauen, dass selbst die schlimmsten Taten der Vyshantaar/harmlos erschienen. Die verbliebenen Elfenreiche verbündeten sich nun und gingen vereint gegen die [[Ilythiiri] vor. Selbst die Seldarine wandten sich von ihnen ab. Die mächtigsten Kleriker und Hochmagiere der Elfen taten sich zusammen und begannen mit einem mächtigen Ritual, um die Dhaerow für ihren Verrat zu brandmarken. Der Erfolg war unerwartet groß. Alle Dunkelelfen, auch jene, die nicht zu den Ilythiiri gehörten bekamen das Aussehen, der heutigen Drow, als Zeichen ihrer verdorbenen Seele. Durch diesen engültigen Ausschluss aus der Elfenkultur besiegelten sie nur umso mehr das Band zwischen den Dhaerow, die nun vollkommen zu den Drow wurden, und ihrer dunklen Herrscherin Lolth. Dies geschah -10000 TZ und der Abstieg hatte begonnen. Der Abstieg Vor dem Abstieg bewohnten sie haupsächlich die Dschungel und die heißen Wälder des Südens. Die Ilythiiri waren ein stolzes, kriegerisches und hochkultiviertes Volk aber sie wurden von Dämonen und dunklen Göttern verführt. Aufgrund ihrer grausamen Überfälle und Raubzüge, die von kriegslüsternen Edelmännern und Priestern ihrer beiden grausamen Gottheiten Ghaunadaur und Lolth angeordnet wurden, sahen sich Elfen, Menschen, Zwerge und andere Rassen gezwungen, sich gegen sie zu verbünden. Nach einer Reihe von Niederlagen in titanischen Magiegefechten flohen die gebrandmarkten Dunkelelfen in bereits früher von ihnen entdeckte unterirdische Labyrinthe. Dieses als "der Abstieg" bezeichnete Ereignis kennzeichnete das Ende der Drow als überirdisch lebende Rasse. Die Finsteren Kriege Der kriegerische Charakter der Drow änderte sich auch durch ihr Verschwinden von der Erdoberfläche nicht. Sie begannen sofort eine Reihe von Kriegen mit dem Ziel, sich Gebiete im Unterreich anzueignen. Zunächst stahlen und eroberten sie magische Gegenstände der Zwerge und setzten diese gegen die Zwerge ein, wodurch eine Feindschaft entstand, die noch heute sehr stark ist. Dann trugen die Drow Kämpfe untereinander aus, wobei sich Edelleute mit Edelleuten und Priester mit Priesterinnen um die Herrschaft über das neue Reich stritten. Dieser ausgedehnte Krieg endete unter großen magischen Explosionen, die die Decke der größten eroberten Zwergenhöhle, Groß-Bhaerynden, zum Einsturz brachten. Sie stürzte komplett in sich zusammen und begrub viele Drow und die zerstörten Zwergenstädte unter sich. Die Höhle, die nun zum Himmel hin offen war, wurde fortan als die Große Spalte bezeichnet. Die überlebenden Edelleute der Drow versammelten sämtliche Untertanen, Sklaven und Gerätschaften, derer sie habhaft werden konnten, und flohen auf der Suche nach neuem Lebensraum in das Unterreich. Durch diese "Verstreuung" entstanden die vielen miteinander konkurrierenden, sich selbst verwaltenden Städte, in denen heute die meisten Drow leben. Mythologie der Drow Während die Elfen der Oberwelt sich teilweise noch sehr gut an die frühe Geschichte erinnern können, damit auch an die Vorfahren der heutigen Drow und deren Taten, haben diese jedoch ihre Geschichte weitestgehend verdrängt und vergessen. Stattdessen haben die Drow verschiedene eigene Ursprungsmythen entwickelt, die sich nur sehr vage an den historischen Begebenheiten orientieren und oft eine extrem andere Perspektive auf das Geschehen aufweisen. Ursprung Schon in den frühesten Tagen der Welt war das Volk der Elfen sehr alt, lebte in den ersten Städten und beobachtete neugierig die jüngeren Rassen mit ihren unsterblichen Augen. Unter diesen neuen Spezies waren auch die Menschen, welche sich an jede erdenkliche Umwelt und Situation anzupassen vermochten, sowie die Orks, grausame Krieger und Bestien. Auch die Götter sahen den Neuankömmlingen zu und manche bekamen Bedenken. Sie übernahmen dennoch keine Verantwortung und Führerschaft, da die Elfengötter sehr chaotisch und individualistisch waren. Eines Tages trat aber die weiseste und stärkste unter ihnen, niemand geringeres als Lolth (die für die Drow schon immer Lolth gewesen ist) an Corellon Larethian heran, da er der charismatischste unter den Seldarine war. Sie wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Elfen zwar lange leben, aber sich nur langsam entwickelten, während die jungen Rassen schnell und rasch neue Dinge hervorbrachten und sich anpassten. Man solle doch nun den Elfen neue Weisheiten geben und sie lehren neue Kräfte zu ihren Gunsten zu nutzen, um die wahren Herrscher der Welt zu werden. Corellon war aber ein einfältiger Gott, er war es der die Seldarine überzeugt hatte, die Elfen so zu machen, wie sie damals waren. Nun wollte er auf gar keinen Fall, dass man an "seiner" Schöpfung etwas änderte. Die anderen Götter schlossen sich diesem dummen Dekret an und so blieb es an Lolth die Elfen zu retten. Heimlich besuchte sie ihre Kinder, suchte nur die Kräftigsten und Weisesten unter ihnen und lehrte sie die Geheimnisse der Kriegskunst, um gegen die Orks zu kämpfen, das Geheimnis der Täuschung, um gegen die flexiblen Menschen zu bestehen. Aber vor allem wies sie die Elfen in die arkane und klerikale Magie ein. Sie brachte ihnen bei, dass sie sich verteidigen mussten und nur Stärke zählte. Ihre Anhänger nannten sich fortan Duaral. Aber einige ihrer Anhänger hatten Angst vor dem kommenden Krieg und verrieten sie bei den anderen Göttern. Die Götter waren außer sich und brachten nun ihrerseits ihren eigenen Kindern die Kunst des Krieges und der Magie bei, um gegen Lolths Anhänger und ihre Göttin vorzugehen. Sie bemerkten aber, dass es schwer würde Elf von Elf zu unterscheiden und so schlug die schwächste und einfältigste der Götter, Hanali Celanil, vor, doch die Anhänger Lolths zu markieren. Binnen einer Nacht wurden alle Anhänger Lolths verwandelt und bekamen ihr dunkles Aussehen. Obwohl die Duaral stärker und mächtiger waren, konnten die Seldarine und ihre Elfen sie dennoch bezwingen, denn sie waren in starker Überzahl. Lolth führte sie fort, hinab in das Unterreich, um sie vor den grausamen Seldarine und Elfen zu schützen. Der Exodus Eine zweite Legende gleicht der ersten Erzählung anfangs stark. Sie weicht aber ab dem Punkt ab, als Lolth beschließt hinter dem Rücken der anderen Götter ihre Kinder auszubilden. Hier heißt es, dass Lolth ihre Kinder mittels eines Rufes, den nur sie hören konnten, in einer Nacht fortziehen ließ. Sie sollten fern der eingebildeten anderen erzogen werden und um sie ihren neuen Fähigkeiten anzupassen, war es Lolth selbst, die ihr Aussehen veränderte. Sie teilte ihre tausenden Duaral in kleine Gruppen ein und wies ihnen kleine Gebiete im Unterreich zu, um sie durch die Verstreuung besser vor geeinter Rache der anderen Elfen zu schützen. Die Gelehrten der Drow sind sich nicht einig, warum Lolth dies tat. Man nimmt an, sie konnte voraussehen, dass die anderen Elfen und Seldarine sich gegen ihre Kinder verbünden würden, oder aber, sie missgönnte den schwachen Elfen der Seldarine die Kraft und Stärke ihrer Kinder und wollte diese einfältigen Wesen sich selbst überlassen. Die ersten der Elfen Eine relativ neue Sicht der Dinge wird vor allem von jüngeren Drow getragen, findet aber keinen offiziellen Zuspruch der Kirche Lolths. Danach heißt es, dass die Drow die ersten der Elfen waren und Lolth lediglich die Starken und Treuesten bei sich behalten wollte. Die restlichen Elfen verbannte sie an die Oberfläche. Offiziell findet diese Legende keine Zustimmung, zumal sie den vermeintlichen Plänen einer Rückeroberung der angestammten Oberflächenwelt jede Berechtigung entziehen würde. Siehe auch *Ilythiir *Drow Häuser *Drowstädte *Lolth *Wendonai Quellen *Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide *Vergessene Reiche, Kampagnen-Set *The Grand History of the Realms *Faerûnpedia Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Humanoide Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Tel'Quessir Kategorie:Rassen des Unterreichs Kategorie:Drow